


Good Mistake

by VoileOui



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clark, First Time, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prelude, Shameless Smut, The night of Lex's Charity ball, Top Bruce, and allowed Bruce to pop his cherry back at his Lake House, which Clark left to leave with Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoileOui/pseuds/VoileOui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re really doing this.” Clark breathed. Only now did Clark’s nerves start to outweigh the excitement. He’s barely known Bruce for more than two hours and he was already allowing the man to pop his cherry. The situation was way out of his comfort zone and unlike him but he wanted it so fucking bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Just a prelude to the [Deviant Nights](http://archiveofourown.org/series/445165%22%22) series . A snippet of Clark's first night with Bruce. :)

“Ow!” Clark yelped, hardening his hold on Bruce’s muscular arms.

“Is it hurting?”

“A little." Clark frowned, "But don’t stop.”

“Okay,” Bruce breathed and pushed in a third finger into Clark’s slick asshole. Long and dexterous fingers probed inside Clark working him open as soft lips kissed his sweating forehead to calm his trembling. Clark squirmed beneath Bruce, rubbing against him and brushing against his erect cock making him moan. Clark moaned loudly inside Bruce's arms causing Bruce’s cock to further harden and drip with more precum than it already was.

A quiet sob of faint lust escaped from Clark's lips and he thumbed the slit of Bruce’s swollen cock, “I’m ready.” He said, his voice hoarse. 

He looked into Bruce’s heavily lidded eyes and repeated, “I’m ready.” Bruce released his fingers and unwrapped the condom while Clark watched with nervous but mostly excited anticipation. Bruce rolled the condom slowly and teasingly onto his member and coated it with lube liberally.

Clark’s breath hitched when Bruce glanced at him, “Wow.” he mouthed and licked his lips. He couldn’t get over how handsome Bruce looked especially with the older and distinguished look complimented by his greying temples. Clark felt lucky to be having this moment with him.

“Hm?” Bruce quite hadn’t caught what Clark said, concentrating on getting himself ready.

“We’re really doing this.” Clark breathed. Only now did Clark’s nerves start to outweigh the excitement. He’s barely known Bruce for more than two hours and he was already allowing the man to pop his cherry. The situation was _way_ out of his comfort zone and unlike him, but he wanted it so fucking bad.

“Yes, yes we are.” Bruce smiled and spread Clark’s legs further apart, letting them dangled over his shoulders. He caught a quick glance of Clark's puckered virgin opening and moaned. Clark whimpered when Bruce’s cock bobbed and rubbed against the tiny hairs on his happy trail. It was long, felt heavy, and was _ready_. 

Clark's grip on the bed sheets tightened, "Okay. I'm a little scared."

“Clark?” Bruce caressed his cheek thoughtfully, “We can stop if you don’t want to do this anymore.” Clark, although very cute like this, looked a mess beneath him already.

Clark was blushing, tearing up, shaking, and panting and all the while Bruce hadn’t even entered him yet. “No... I want it. It’s just…I’ve never done this before.”

“You’ve mentioned that already Clark.”

Clark let out an apprehensive sigh as Bruce bent down to touch foreheads with him and added, “Also you’re really big Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce sighed, and looked deep into the liquid azure of Clark’s eyes, “I told you to call me Bruce. And how do you know what _big_ is, this is your first time with a man.”

“I don’t have to be a slut to know big when I see it Mr. Wayne.” Clark snapped back. 

For a moment, it was as if they were back in Metropolis, at Lex’s charity ball, arguing again. Or engaging in early _foreplay_ as Bruce cheekily dubbed it later into the night.

*

"Early foreplay?" Clark had asked with a snicker, "Isn't that just flirting?"

Bruce had cleared his throat and nuzzled the crook of Clark's neck and said, "No. Flirting alludes to...interest. And we've passed that." Bruce then put his hands carefully around Clark's waist, pulling Clark in closer and continued, "Foreplay generally leads to... _fucking_." _Sweet talker of the year over here_. Clark had thought. 

*

But as much as Clark hates to admit it, that did indeed get him. He was nearly on his tippy toes trying to meet the taller man and get closer to him and have his stubble continue to tickle his neck.

“Bruce.” Bruce corrected Clark, snapping him out of his quick flashback, “And you’ll be fine. You boasted about being a big boy earlier. Now let’s see that at play.” Bruce whispered that last sentence sultrily by Clark’s ear, tickling him with his hot breath a little. Clark whined and Bruce claimed his trembling lips and tasted them softly, stealing little sighs and whines from Clark in the process. While he had Clark preoccupied with the dizzying kiss, he aligned himself with Clark’s hole and pushed his hips forward guiding his tip in. As he expected, Clark clenched very tightly around him and gasped. Tremors gripped his body.

Bruce gently shushed Clark but, couldn’t help the groan that he let out himself, “You’re doing great.” His breath was hot and shaky, Clark was inhumanly tight. “Just look into my eyes and never leave my gaze.”

Clark whimpered and nodded, fixating his gaze on Bruce as he advised. He found keeping his focus on the honey brown color of Bruce’s irises helped him relax a little. Even catching a whiff of the musky scent from Bruce’s sweat calmed him also. Bruce carefully scrutinized Clark’s facial expressions as he pushed in. As Bruce slid in halfway into his fiery and pulsing coven, Clark grimaced and his breathing became erratic. He knew Bruce wasn’t all the way inside him and yet the stretch and pain from his massive cock was already excruciating.

"Hurts..." Clark sobbed.

"Baby…You’re okay…You’re doing so well. It'll feel better. I promise.” Bruce reassured Clark, wetting his shocked parted lips with quick pecks. Bruce pushed in again steadily and they both moaned loudly when Bruce slid in all the way in. Feeling Clark’s muscles clench around his entire length, Bruce hissed and stayed put allowing Clark to get used to his intrusion.

Clark’s face was showing only pain and discomfort and Bruce tried to erase that by whispering to him words of encouragement while also complimenting him on how amazing he felt around him. In between the comforting whispers, Bruce started off with slow gyrations. Their eyes never unlocked and once again, Bruce watched Clark’s face to read what he was feeling and finally, _finally_ Clark’s face went from pain to pleasure and his sobs were swapped for sweet, soft little moans. Bruce chuckled. He couldn’t think of a more beautiful sight and sexier sounds.

“Feel good?” Bruce asked with a groan and began to withdraw and thrust into Clark. Slow shallow thrusts.

“Yea...” Clark bit his bottom lip nodding slightly. The once painful stretch felt pacifying now and his eyes were slowly closing as the pleasure grew. Shifting above Clark, Bruce changed the angle and his movements became confident. His cock never missed to stab and nudge Clark’s prostate every time it entered him. Clark’s lashes fluttered rapidly when the sensations intensified with every penetration and withdrawal from Bruce. In between that, Bruce interrupted most of every moan and whine from Clark with quick kisses as he fucked him. Clark wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Bruce, begging him for more.

"Oh. God. Fuck me! Don’t stop!” Clark cursed. 

"Tell me what you want." Bruce groaned.

Clark gasped, “I want it deeper Mr. Wayne!"

“Bruce.” Bruce growled.

“Bruce!” Clark corrected himself in a tiny voice. He pushed down against Bruce to meet his thrusts and closer to feel his bulky muscles against every inch of his skin. Sometimes Bruce was so deep inside him he felt he could taste his sex from the outside. Bruce pulled him in tightly and trailed kisses on his neck unable to leave marks which rendered him a little curious but he paid no mind to it. Clark felt too fantastic around him.

They held each other tightly often gasping and moaning in synch as Bruce progressively sped up the pace. Into Bruce’s ear, Clark panted, “M_Bruce I’m gonna cum!” He whined and threw his head back. His dick slapped harder against his clenched stomach, staining it with precum in time with the older man’s increasing plunges. And Clark was _so close_ and his dick hurt. He needed…

And as if Bruce read his mind, he paused to wrap a hand around Clark's needy cock, pumping it into the hollow of his tight grip. The way the man’s hands jerked him and the feeling of him so close to him and stuffing him so full was all too much and Clark wailed his name in hysterical pleasure. He arched his back and moaned it continuously. The pleasure engrossing him bordered on painful.

“Baby, kiss me...” Bruce whispered. Almost a plea. Clark moaned and did so when their lips found one another and linked; tongues knotting, exploring, and licking. Bruce hastily stroked Clark and pounded passionately into him, the power of his merciless thrusts forcing out a staccato of gasps and whimpers from Clark’s kissed lips until Clark let out a chocked cry.

“Oh I’m cumming!” Clark gasped and shook fervidly under Bruce’s hold. He climaxed, biting Bruce on the shoulder to muffle the cries of his name, his dick spraying out cum like a broken sprinkler as the hot stickiness doused both their chests. Bruce even caught a taste of it which made Clark squeal in delighted shock while Bruce smiled gleefully at his lewd act.

Bruce’s orgasm followed immediately after Clark’s impressive muscles tightened around him. Clark’s clench was equal to none and Bruce almost wanted to thank him for it but he could only grunt, “ _Sweet_ fuck!” dragging the whimpering Clark all the way forward to his engorged cock as he released into the condom. Despite the latex catching it all, Clark felt the heat of the warm fluid perfectly and wished it was really flooding his walls instead of being restricted.

And Clark so desired for those strong nails digging into his hips and teeth biting his neck, to puncture his invulnerable skin enough to draw some blood. But he moaned softly in pleasure, running his fingers through Bruce’s hair and enjoyed the sting of his abuse instead. Bruce stopped chomping Clark’s neck and his lips now tickled Clark's rosy cheek and repeated in that deep and silky voice of his, how good he felt and how amazing he was. Clark hummed in response to the compliments licking the sweat off Bruce’s chin as a sort of comforting guide through his aftershocks until his convulsions stopped. Bruce wobbled now boneless and fell atop of Clark groaning.

“See? You did fine.” Bruce mumbled into Clark’s neck. He looked at Clark again, who looked so beautifully spent and fucked out. His eyes were drawing him into a trance like they’ve often been doing.

Clark nodded happy with himself, “Yea.” and he felt so joyful and was too out of breath to add anything else. But when he noticed the big bite mark he left on Bruce’s shoulder, he freaked, “Oh! I’m sorry!”

“Don’t be…” Bruce smirked and rubbed a finger on the shoulder where there was an indentation of Clark’s teeth. “I’ve had worse.” Clark chuckled. His eyes twinkled with wonder and watered. Bruce frowned.

“I didn’t hurt you too much did I?” Bruce’s voice cracked with worry as he stared fearfully into the liquid blue, gently kissing Clark’s forehead. He had been rougher than usual with the young man.

Clark sniffled, and let it all out. He had to turn his head to look away from Bruce’s guilty frown. It upset him that Bruce would even imagine he was hurt by that. Embarrassed with himself, Clark finally collected himself and held Bruce’s face in between his fragile hands and croaked, “If that’s hurting me Bruce, I want you to hurt me _all night_. That was…wow Bruce!” He sighed. Bruce smiled. Clark’s heart did backflips in time with more incoming tears. Bruce’s smile could probably give him the energy a thousand suns couldn’t and he can’t explain why.

“Good.” Bruce kissed Clark’s tear streaked face, “And big boys don’t cry Clark.” Clark snickered and winced when Bruce abruptly pulled out of him to discard the full condom. Bruce apologized and kissed him quickly before he fell onto the bed on his back letting out a long breath of exhaustion and satiation. Clark moved to straddle him and Bruce pulled him into his chest without hesitation. They held each other and sighed in harmony.

“Round two later?” Clark purred. He hasn’t had sex in a long time and Bruce was just what he wanted, _needed_ and he didn’t even know how much until tonight. Any hints of regret or shame he thought he’d have leaving the party with Bruce, disappeared. And if he pondered it was a mistake to let Bruce (the smug, drunk, and womanizing billionaire) successfully woo him here tonight, it was a good mistake no doubt. Clark’s body was only suppliant and ready for more of that cock and Bruce’s rough yet sweet handling. Questionable reputation be damned.

Bruce hummed and pulled him closer, “A little eager to go again for your first time…”

Clark grinned. “Also,” he breathed against Bruce’s lips, “No condoms. I’m clean and I want to feel _all_ of you Bruce.”

Bruce raised his eyebrows in delight and bit his lip, “Oh baby, where have you been all my life?” He groaned and they kissed passionately with Clark already moaning into it and grinding against Bruce wantonly. Clark was barely letting Bruce get any oxygen and Bruce had to force their lips apart by jabbing Clark’s sides causing Clark to squeal in surprise and toppled off of him and back on the bed. Clark whined and looked at him with a pout of disapproval.

“Woah! Pipe down pretty boy.” Bruce laughed breathily, "Didn't know the Daily Planet hired horny, prurient teens." Clark rolled his eyes but laughed eventually. Bruce was genuinely taken aback by Clark’s neediness but was more than willing to sate him fully. Something gave him the sense Clark wasn’t a casual affair for him like his other hook ups. And Bruce didn’t want it to be casual. It was a very rare feeling for Bruce.

“This old man needs more intermission time before round two and three and four...” Bruce chuckled when his musings ceased.

Clark giggled, “You’re not that old.” He said and then snuggled in closer to Bruce to kiss his cheek, sighing against his stubble, “Ready when you are Bruce.”


End file.
